


In The Dreaming

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: sg_flyboys, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam's missing. Will the combined efforts of SG1 and John Sheppard be enough to bring him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts).



> **Title:** In The Dreaming  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SGA/Stargate SG1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 9,422  
>  **Summary:** Cam's missing. Will the combined efforts of SG1 and John Sheppard be enough to bring him back?  
>  **A/N:** written for busaikko for [sg_flyboys](http://sg_flyboys.livejournal.com)

John knocked and without waiting to be invited in he walked quickly into Elizabeth’s office. “You wanted to see me.”

With a heartfelt sigh Elizabeth raised her head. She hated being the bearer of bad news. She always had. She gestured to the chair in front of her desk. “Why don’t you have a seat first.”

 _Uh oh._ It was never a good thing when Elizabeth didn’t come right to the point. He leaned his shoulder against the door. “I’m fine. What’s wrong?”

“I just received a communication from the SGC. I’m sorry to have to tell you this, John but...” She paused and took a deep steady breath before she continued, “Cameron Mitchell is missing.”

John’s heart beat faster as a lump of fear rushed into his throat. “What do you mean he’s missing?”

“Mitchell and his team were on an offworld mission. There weren’t any specifics. He was the only one who didn’t make it back.”

He closed his eyes as the horror of what she was saying washed over him. The minute she finished speaking he opened his eyes. “That’s it?” That couldn’t be all there was. There had to be more information. He needed more. A lot more.

Without a word she quickly slid the missive across the desk towards him. It was best to let him read it for himself.

John held the paper up to his face to hide the worry in his eyes. While he was reading a litany of prayer for Cam’s safety kept running through his mind. _This couldn’t be happening. Cam couldn’t be missing. They had only just found each other._ He couldn’t loose him now. He wouldn’t. It would be too cruel.

Elizabeth pretended not to notice how his hands trembled as he laid the letter back down onto her desk. 

“I need to...”

She nodded her head. “Of course. The Gateroom is already on stand by to dial Earth whenever you’re ready.” Sympathy shown in her eyes as she looked at him. “Do you want anyone to go with...” 

He shook his head. John didn’t look into her eyes. He didn’t want to see the sympathy he knew he would find there. He couldn’t afford to see it. Cam was still alive he had to be. John couldn’t and wouldn’t accept any other outcome. “No. I can handle this.” He didn’t have any choice. For Cam, John would walk through the fires of hell until he found him.

There was nothing else to be said. John nodded towards Elizabeth before he turned and walked out of her office. He had to go find Cam.

“Good luck.” Elizabeth whispered to his retreating back. As fast as John was walking she didn’t know if he had heard her or not.

 

Less than an hour after getting the news from Elizabeth, John was ready to leave. As he walked towards the gate he kept his eyes straight ahead so that he wouldn’t have to see the looks of compassion on those who had gathered to see him off. 

Within moments of stepping through the event horizon he found himself back on Earth. It always amazed him how quickly one could travel through a wormhole but this time he didn’t think it was fast enough. As soon as the gate had closed behind him General Landry called a greeting. 

“SG1 is waiting for you in the debriefing room.”

John nodded his understanding as he walked down the gangplank and let the nearest soldier lead the way out of the Gate Room.

 

As he entered the room, Sam quickly rose to greet him. “Colonel Sheppard, it’s good to see you again. Although, I do wish it was under better circumstances.”

A muscle clenched in John’s jaw. “Me too.”

A look passed between them before she turned to the rest of the team and began to make the introductions.

He nodded his head in greeting and waited for Sam to be seated before he sat down in an empty seat across the table. Without preamble he began firing off questions. “What happened? Why didn’t Cam make it back?” John looked across the debriefing table at Sam as he asked the questions. He was positive if anyone had the answers it would be her.

“I don’t know, John.” She lifted her shoulders slightly in a shrug. “It was a pretty routine mission. Everything went fine. The villagers were nice and friendly albeit extremely busy. We spent some time there and nothing out of the ordinary happened. After a few hours we all began walking back to the gate.” She paused for second before she continued. “I dialed Earth and the minute the event horizon appeared we all started walking towards it but for some reason Cam had fallen behind and then a little girl from the village called his name so he stopped to see what she wanted. We were going to wait but he told us to go ahead without him and that he would be right behind us. So we did.” She stared up at John with worry in her eyes. “But the wormhole closed before he could get there. He didn’t come back.” Guilt shone in her eyes as she finished speaking.

John didn’t have time for guilt either hers or his. There was only one thing that mattered to him. That was finding Cam and bringing him back home. “Did you dial the planet back?”

Vala rolled her eyes and quickly jumped into the conversation. “That’s the first thing we did.” _Who did this guy think he was? They knew how to do their jobs. They weren’t amateurs, after all._

Sam nodded her head. “Yes, John. We dialed back out immediately. But it wasn’t there.”

“The planet?” John had seen some weird things since joining the Stargate program but nothing like that.

She smiled despite herself. “No. The village. It was gone. There was no sign of it at all. It was almost as if it had never been there to begin with.”

“How the hell is that possible?”

Daniel pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he leafed through the folder in front of him. “We don’t exactly know yet how it’s possible. But just because we don’t know doesn’t mean it isn’t possible.” With a wry grin he shrugged his shoulders. “Obviously.” He closed the folder and looked up. “We’ve seen a lot of things in our travels through the Stargate that defy our understanding. Things that we would never have thought possible. Even the Stargate itself would seem an impossible thing to almost everyone on Earth. And yet here we are.”

John had to give the man that. He had seen a lot of unexplainable things since his arrival in the Pegasus galaxy. But none of that gave them a clue how to find Cam. 

“There’s nothing here...” Daniel gestured to the folder in front of him. “That tells us why the village disappeared. And I can find nothing in our data banks that can explain it either. Although, that it isn’t surprising. Up until a few days ago we didn’t even know this planet existed.”

“So we go back. We visit the other villages.” John glanced around the table. “I’m assuming there are other villages on this planet?”

Teal’c raised his eyebrow. “Indeed.”

Vala pushed her hair away from her face as she leaned back in her chair. “Although this one was the first village on the planet that had welcomed us with open arms.” 

“Yes, and we all know why that is, don’t we?” Daniel gave her a tight-lipped smile as he spoke.

John shot them a confused look. “Am I missing something here?”

Sam was quick to jump in. “No. Not really. A couple of the other villages on the planet had heard of Vala that’s all.” At the look on John’s face she shook her head. “It has nothing to do with Cam’s disappearance of that I am sure.”

“Okay.” John decided to take Sam at her word. He pushed his chair away and stood. “Let’s go find Colonel Mitchell.”

After a few minutes of convincing General Landry of the merits and downplaying what dangers there could be SG1 along with John Sheppard received the go ahead for the away mission.

 

Four hours later the team was back on Earth. Not one of the people in the village they had visited could or would tell them what had happened to Cam and the village he was in. Although, a few of them had quite a lot to say about Vala. 

John and Sam walked down the gangplank side by side. “What was all that about back in the village?”

Sam lowered her voice as she walked closer. “I told you. Some of the people in that village had heard of Vala and they made sure the rest of them knew too.”

“What did she...” John shook his head. “Never mind. Don’t tell me. It doesn’t matter. It’s not going to help get Cam back.”

Sadness shown in her eyes as she watched him walk away. She knew how he felt. She had gone through the same thing when Jack had gone missing. Sam quickly cast off the melancholy thoughts and straightened her shoulders. They would find Cam. They had to.

 

As the days passed they were still no closer to finding out what happened to Cam. They had visited every other village on the planet except for one. And so far no one could tell them or would tell them what had happened to the missing village. John was beginning to think there was a conspiracy going on to keep them from finding out what had happened to Cam.

With a loud sigh, John absently flipped through the folders in front of him as he waited for the next mission to the planet to begin. They were to visit the last village. If this didn’t pan out he didn’t know what else to do.

 

The morning dawned bright and sunny as the SG team with John walked into the last village. They couldn’t help but notice that the men were all larger than normal. From what they could see most of the men there were even bigger than Teal’c.

Daniel eyed the warrior closest to him. He was the biggest man Daniel had ever seen. “This can’t end well.”

“You don’t know that. These could be very nice people.” Vala admonished as she moved closer to Daniel... just in case.

Sam ducked her head and smiled. It was obvious to everyone what Vala was doing. She would use any excuse to get closer to Daniel.

 

The SG team had only been in the village for a few moments before they were approached by an older warrior. 

“Welcome to our humble village.” He bowed slightly before he quickly straightened. “How may we help you?”

It was all John could do not to step forward and take control of the situation but he held himself back. After all he wasn’t there when Cam disappeared. It would be better for the older man to hear it from someone who had.

After he had listened to their questions the man began to speak. “Of this I cannot say. It is not permitted. I will take you to our Elder.” He looked directly at Teal’c as he spoke. “He can, it he desires it, give you the information you seek.” The man glanced at Sam and Vala before quickly looking away. “But these two can not go with us.”

“Why not?” John’s brow shot up.

The older man risked another glance at the two women before he turned completely away, but not before they noticed a red blush beginning to stain his cheeks. “It is forbidden for a female to be in his presence unless she is...” The man stopped talking and made a crude gesture.

Sam’s mouth popped open mirroring the exact look on Vala’s face. “Well, she’s definitely not doing that. We’ll just stay here and have a look around.”

The man began to shake his head. “They cannot be allowed to be unaccompanied by a male. Females are delicate and in need of protection at all times. Besides you wouldn’t want your females claimed by one of our unattached males. We don’t let go easily of that which we have claimed.” 

Vala’s voice was a high squeak as she began to speak, “Listen, buddy. I...” Sam hastily clamped her hand around Vala’s arm and squeezed effectively hushing her.

Daniel quickly hid a snicker behind a cough. “No. We definitely wouldn’t want that at all.”

The villager acted as if he hadn’t noticed the exchange between the women and continued to address Teal’c. “It would be better for you to see the Elder alone.”

“No. Absolutely not.” John eased his gun across his arms as he stepped forward. “We stay together.”

Daniel nodded his head. “I have to agree.”

“I do not understand.” He didn’t even bother to look in John’s direction. “Why do you allow your inferiors to speak to you in this manner?”

Teal’c tried not to look at his friends’ faces. “My inferiors?”

“You are their leader. Are you not?” The man looked at Teal’c, taking in his height and the fullness of his muscles before he glanced at the rest of the newcomers. The look on his face left no doubt in their minds that he had obviously finding them lacking. “You are the biggest man here, yes?”

Teal’c quickly puffed out his chest as he caught on to what their way of life was based on. “Yes, I am their leader. You will all wait here for my return.” Without another word Teal’c followed the older man as he led the way.

Vala put her hands on her hips as she watched him walk away. “Is it just me or did Teal’c seem to enjoy that a little too much?”

Daniel shook his head. “It wasn’t just you.”

Sam couldn’t stop the grin. “I think he enjoyed that a lot.”

John looked around until he spotted a place to sit down. The last thing he wanted to do was wait, but it looked as if they didn’t have any choice in the matter. This village was ruled by whoever was biggest and oldest apparently. So, they were stuck waiting until Teal’c’s return. 

 

Finally, after what seemed like hours a different warrior came to get them. It had taken some doing but Teal’c had convinced the Elder to let his team hear what he had to say. 

Within minutes they were walking inside of the largest dwelling in the village. The one where all of the important decisions were made. 

John waited patiently for the invitation to enter before he followed him inside. He could feel eyes boring into him as he found a place to sit. He shifted into place beside Daniel and glanced up to see the Elder staring at him. 

The Elder waited until everyone was seated and all eyes were upon him before he began to speak. “Many moons ago, back when the planet was new and the people were free to roam at will all the villages were able to interact with each other. There were even marriages performed between different villages to strengthen their bonds with each other. But slowly over time things began to change. Some villages began to prosper more and faster than the others. So the gods began to argue between themselves, they grew petty.” He ignored the quickly hushed gasps from the warriors surrounding the newcomers. “Finally to stop the bickering between them, they agreed that all villages must grow at an equal rate.”

Daniel couldn’t stop himself from interrupting. “But that’s impossible to ensure. Not everyone is the same. Maybe some people are naturally gifted in some areas or some land is better for growing than others. There’s no way to make sure that no one village grows at a faster rate than the other. 

The Elder inclined his head. “That would be true in most instances. But our gods found a way. To ensure that all villages grow at an equal rate the villages are on the cycles of their names.”

John quietly waved his hand before he spoke. “I’m sorry. Cycles of their names?” 

The older man sighed. He didn’t know how to be any clearer. “Each village has a name based on a cycle.” 

It was John’s turn to sigh. The old man had basically just repeated what he had said previously. John couldn’t help but wish that Sam was there too if anyone could make sense of this she could but of course since she was female, she was with Vala in another part of the village.

A spark of understanding began to shine in Daniel’s eyes. “What’s the name of the village that disappeared?”

“Ilios.” The Elder uttered the name in a clipped tone.

“And this one?”

“Feggari.”

John, Daniel and Teal’c could all hear the pride in the Elder’s tone as he gave the name of his village.

“Can the cycles be stopped or reversed?”

At this question the older man shook his head violently. “No. Each village must spend its time away so that the other may prosper.”

“What about the other villages on the planet?”

The Elder’s eyes narrowed in anger as he pounded his fist on the table. “Those are the ones who refused to follow the cycles any longer. They are all dead to us. We don’t speak of them.”

Despite his curiosity, Daniel resisted the urge to ask how the other villages had managed to no longer be controlled by the cycles. He also thought it prudent not to mention they had in fact visited those other villages first looking for the same information. “I have just one more question if you don’t mind?” He would actually have liked to ask how the other villages had managed to escape the cycles but since the information wouldn’t help them find Cam he felt it best to ask the one that would. The slight nod of the Elder’s head gave him leave to continue, “How long does it last?”

The Elder uttered one word before he crossed his arms over his chest. There wasn’t a doubt in the room that he was finished with the discussion.

Teal’c caught the look Daniel was giving him and quickly stood. He inclined his head towards the older man. “I thank you most humbly for your help.” Teal’c waited for the Elder to nod his head in dismissal before he motioned for the two men to follow him out of the room.

 

As soon as they were sure they were out of earshot John began to ask the questions he could no longer contain. “What was all that about? And will it help us find Cam? How long?” 

Daniel cast a look in John’s direction before he turned and walked quickly towards the dwelling where Sam and Vala waited. He spoke over his shoulders in hushed tones. “Didn’t you recognize the names?”

John shook his head. “No. I can’t say as I did.”

“Ilios and Feggari. Meaning Sun and Moon.” He waited for John to speak but when silence prevailed he continued, “Those villages are based on their cycles. I’m almost positive that the reason Ilios, the village Cam is in, disappeared was because of a solar eclipse. It’s the only thing it can be. It’s the only thing that makes sense. If I could only get my hands on....” His voice trailed off as Sam and Vala stepped out into the open.

“Did you find out anything?” Both women spoke in unison.

“I think so. If there was a way to find out about the cycles the Elder mentioned. I think maybe we can...." His sentence trailed off as a lady walked out of the dwelling and stood directly behind Sam and Vala, her dark eyes ripe with curiosity and something close to mischief.

“I think I can help.” She rocked back on her heels as she eyed Daniel with interest. All the men she had ever seen were very large, brawny men who could lift fallen trees almost single handedly. But the man standing before her was nothing like that and yet something about him still appealed to her.

Daniel’s smile lit his eyes as he smiled at her. “Really? That would be such a great help if you could.”

Her dark hair bounced around her shoulders as she nodded her head eagerly. “The men like to think that we’re delicate and in need of their protection but the truth is we know more about the planets and the stars than they do.” She quickly ducked back inside. They could hear her rummaging around before she emerged holding what looked to be some kind of animal pouch with a bunch of papers inside. “This is everything we have on the history of this village and Ilios.” Before anyone could ask she continued, “At one time our villages shared everything.” She leafed inside and pulled out a piece of paper. “This tells of the cycles.”

As she handed it to he smiled at her again. “Thank you. I’m sure this will be very helpful.” He paused for a moment. “Would you mind if I take these with me? I promise I’ll be very careful with them.”

The young woman shook her head as she handed him the pouch. “I don’t mind. I have others.”

Daniel touched her hand in gratitude before he turned and motioned for the others to follow him.

Vala glanced over her shoulder to see the young woman still standing watching Daniel with an interest she didn’t bother to hide as he walked away. Although, she had to admit that she couldn’t fault the woman for having the good taste to notice Daniel she couldn’t stop the murderous rage that went through her body.

She must have made some kind of sound heralding her intent; Sam quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her along with them.

Vala shot Sam a mock glare before she walked closer to Daniel. “So, what are we waiting for? Let’s find a place to go through this stuff.” Vala pointed to what Daniel held in his hands.

Daniel raised his head to look at the sky. “I... uh...” One look at the twin moons of the planet beginning to come into complete focus and Daniel knew he didn’t want to take the time to go through everything there. While he didn’t think anything like what had happened to Cam would happen to them he really didn’t want to risk it. No, it would be much better if they talked every thing out back at the Stargate Command. “Let’s go home.”

 

As soon as they were back Daniel began to spread every thing out onto the table in the debriefing room. It only took him a minute to realize what he had thought was paper actually wasn’t. As far as he could tell it was made from some kind of animal skin. He didn’t know what kind. But he didn’t think that mattered. He didn’t think any of them really needed to know. After a few minutes of study Daniel began to nod his head. “There was a solar eclipse the day Cam and the village disappeared.”

John had been silent the whole time allowing Daniel the time to look through it all but now that Daniel had broken the silence... “How does that help us get Cam back?” That was the only question John wanted or needed the answer to. And then it dawned on John; Daniel hadn’t answered the question he had asked earlier. “How long did the Elder say it lasted?”

Daniel sighed as he laid the animal skin down. “I don’t want you to worry. This could be wrong. Or my interpretation could be off. I....”

“How long, Daniel?”

His voice was soft as he spoke. “A year.” Daniel lowered his voice further as he stared down at the notation in front of him. “He said at least a year.”

“A year?” _No! He couldn’t let Cam be gone. There was no way he could survive that long without Cam. Even if they weren’t together physically, just knowing that Cam was somewhere alive and well in the Universe is what had kept him going._

“At least a year, John.” Daniel paused to give what he had said time to sink in. “It could be longer. I’ll have to finish the rest of the text before I can be completely sure.”

John raked his hand through his hair. 

Daniel looked at John and took in the worried look on John’s face. “You know, we’ve been at this pretty heavy for the last few days, a few minutes of rest might do you some good. I can come and get you if I find anything.”

“No. Thanks. I’ll stay here.” John slouched down in the chair.

A few hours later and John jumped at the sound of Daniel’s voice ringing through the room. 

“In the dreaming?” He scribbled something on a notepad as he pointed out the spot to Sam. “See this?” He barely gave her enough time to nod her head before he continued, “This phrase is mentioned quite a few times throughout each section of texts and only when it comes to the beginning of each cycle.”

John sat up straighter. “What does it mean?”

“Give me a minute.” 

A nervous hush fell over the room as they waited with baited breath for Daniel to speak. He whipped off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “This says...” He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before pointing to the text he was referring to. “It says that at the time the cycle begins until the ending loved ones can meet in the dreaming.”

John shook his head. “And that means what exactly?”

Daniel buried his nose back in his work without answering.

“Daniel.”

Nothing but silence answered him.

“Daniel!”

The scientist jumped and shot John a sheepish look. “Sorry. Okay, this part refers to not mourning those who are lost between cycles because they are not really gone and then right here...” He pointed to the notation someone had hastily scribbled in the sidelines. “Here is where it says that the loved ones can meet in the dreaming. But it’s plain that it means only the loved ones.”

John could feel himself getting aggravated. He had thought it was hard to get Rodney to explain something. Daniel could definitely give Rodney a run for his money any day. “What does it mean?” Before Daniel could speak John quickly added, “In plain English.”

Daniel leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. “Near as I can tell it is a plane of existence where the loved ones of those who are caught by the cycle can still communicate at least to a degree.” At the look on John’s face, Daniel quickly added, “It should kind of be like if you are dreaming, hence the name.” Daniel shrugged his shoulders. It was the best explanation he could come up with especially since there wasn’t a whole lot of information gathered about the subject.

“So you’re saying all I would have to do is go to sleep?” John would do anything to see Cam but he couldn’t help but think that sounded a bit off even for him.

“I think there is more to it than that.” Daniel scooted some pages out of the way as he reached for another one. “The way this is written... It seems to mean that whatever ‘in the dreaming’ is about it is at a deeper level than mere dreams would allow.”

“Then how?” 

“I’m not sure. I...” Daniel glanced over at Teal’c who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised higher than usual. “Do you think it would work, Teal’c?”

“I am unsure, Daniel Jackson. But I would be willing to teach Colonel Sheppard the ways of Kel’no'reem.” Teal’c glanced over at John. “If he would like to learn.”

John didn’t care what this Kel’no’reem thing was, he would do anything that was asked of him if it would help him see Cam. “Yes, I would like to learn.”

Teal’c inclined his head, opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Sam began to speak.

“Guys?” While John, Daniel and Teal’c were talking Vala had gone through the drawings that were fanned out across the table lying the ones she thought would be of use to Sam aside. And Sam had read the texts, particularly the ones pertaining to the solar eclipse and quickly scribbled some notes as an idea began to form inside of her head. It was risky and it could affect the planet’s cycles for good but it just might get Cam back a lot sooner than a year. “I think there might be a way to duplicate the eclipse on a smaller scale where it would let us get Cam but....” Sam paused there really wasn’t any point in going through it all unless she knew for sure it would work. And the only way they could do that is if she could find a way to copy a device she had seen briefly on another planet and then make adjustments for a solar eclipse. “But I would need to copy an alien device and remake it in order to make a solar eclipse...” Sam paused and almost laughed out loud at the looks on their faces. She had seen that very same look on Jack’s face a hundred times if not more. “Suffice it to say I need to get something first?”

Vala nodded her head in complete agreement. “Suffice it to say.”

Daniel’s eyes twinkled as he smiled. “Okay, here’s what we’ll do, Sam, Vala and I will go see if we can borrow the device Sam needs and while we are gone Teal’c can teach John about Kel’no’reem.”

The second Daniel had finished speaking, they all nodded their heads in acknowledgement and pushed away from the table as one and left the room. Each of them in a hurry to get started on their assigned tasks.

 

At the impatient knock, Teal’c quickly opened the door. Teal’c had asked for a half an hour to get ready; John had given him that time but not a minute more. The suspense of not knowing was killing him. “Come in, John Sheppard.” Teal’c moved back and allowed John to enter his room.

Tiny lights from what looked to be a hundred candles flickered silently casting shadows on the walls as he walked into the middle of the room. As he looked around, John couldn’t stop himself from being a little nervous. Although, he knew his way around meditation he couldn’t help but think that what he was about to embark on was something a whole lot different. 

After motioning for John to sit on the floor, Teal’c sat and began to speak. “Kel’no’reem’ if done correctly can take you deeper inside of your being than you have ever been before. We shall begin.” He gave John a minute to get as comfortable as he could before he continued. “Close your eyes.”

A few hours later and John was almost ready to give up. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t do it.

“Relax. Empty your mind. Breathe deeply and slowly.”

John had to admit although it wasn’t having the desired effect Teal’c’s voice was relaxing as hell much more of this and he would be curled up on the floor fast asleep. 

“Do not fight. Let yourself go.”

_John? Is that you?_

Nothing could have prepared him for the shock of hearing Cam’s voice. John’s eyes flew open in shock effectively stopping whatever the hell it was that had just happened.

“Are you unwell, John Sheppard?”

“I...uh...” _What was he supposed to say, he had just heard Cam but had been too stupid and opened his eyes?_ John cleared his throat. “I’m fine, Teal’c. Thank you for teaching me how to enter Kel’no’reem. Do you think it would be okay if I try it alone now?”

Teal’c inclined his head. He had known if the man had only applied himself he would be able to reach Kel’no’reem and judging by the look on his face not only had he succeeded but he had found Cameron Mitchell as well.

 

Daniel, Vala and Sam all walked quickly to her office the minute they left the disembarkation room. It had taken a lot of fast-talking but finally they had been allowed to copy what they needed. Although, they had only been allowed to take notes and pictures of the device. But Sam had been sure she would be able to duplicate it and modify it to suit their purposes once they got back to Stargate Command. And now they were on the way to her lab.

“Do you think it will work?” Vala posed the question on all of their minds as they walked into Sam’s lab.

Sam shrugged her shoulders as she began to lay her notes down on the table. “I don’t know, Vala. I think so.” She turned her computer on waited for it to boot up before she inserted the chip into the drive. As she opened the folder she gave a quick prayer of thanks that the pictures were all crystal clear before she set to work.

 

After a few faulty starts John was finally able to reach the same state he had when he was in Teal’c’s room. He didn’t feel like he was asleep or even meditating. It felt much deeper than that. Almost as if he was floating above the planes of existence until someone called to him.

“John? What the hell happened? Didn’t you hear me call your name before?”

Slowly, John turned to see Cam walking towards him. It was the most fantastic, relief-inducing sight he had ever seen in his life. _But was it real or was it just a dream?_

John opened his mouth to speak but apparently Cam wasn’t finished. “And what took you so long?”

“I’ll explain to you what we’ve been doing if you will tell me how this happened. What exactly is this?” John looked around him, everything seemed to be hazy almost as if it wasn’t completely in existence. Everything that is but Cam. John could see him plainly. 

Cam leaned against the side of a dwelling that had become clearer the moment Cam touched it. “Apparently, we decided to leave the village just a few minutes too late. We.. Wait. What about Sam and...”

“They’re fine. They made it back okay.”

A sigh of relief escaped Cam. “That’s good. Anyway, by the time we had decided to leave the eclipse was already in the beginning stages and the villagers were already in position. This little girl named, Toma, saved me. She took my hand and in that moment she grounded me. If she hadn’t broken tradition and came to get me then I wouldn’t be here.”

“You would’ve died?” A shiver of horror went through John.

“I’m not sure. All the Elders would say is that I wouldn’t exist if not for Toma. I don’t know if that means I wouldn’t be alive or if that means I wouldn’t be here with you now. Apparently that is two totally different things.” Cam shrugged his shoulders. “But don’t ask me to explain it any further. I don’t get all this stuff. I’m just a country boy from Kansas.”

A little girl saved the life of the man he loved. John knew he owed Toma a debt he would never be able to repay. “Can you explain what this is?” John waved his hand around to include everything.

“In the dreaming.” A smile began to spread across Cam’s face. “This is the meeting pace for the loved ones of those who are here.”

“And it all looks like this?”

Cam shook his head. “No. You can change it if you want to. You can even go inside the dwellings. Although, you can’t go into one that’s occupied. Okay, your turn.” 

“I was here the minute I found out you were missing. After a lot of mishaps we finally figured out what happened to you. Or to be more accurate Daniel figured out that because of a solar eclipse the village you were in disappeared taking you with it. Your team and I have been trying to figure out a way to bring you back ever since. Sam thinks she may have come up with something. I’ll...

With a shocked look on his face John watched as Cam began to fade.

“What’s happening?” John couldn’t help the note of panic in his voice.

“It’s okay, John. It’s just our time is up for now. You can only have two hours in the dreaming.”

 _Talk about needing to read the fine print._ John couldn’t help the bitterness he felt. He had only just found Cam. He couldn’t just walk away. 

Cam reached out and slowly cupped the side of John’s face with his hand. “I’ll see you in twelve hours. But tell Sam....”

Without another word Cam was gone. John opened his eyes and found himself sitting in the middle of his quarters with a sad smile on his face wondering what Cam had wanted him to tell Sam and why he couldn’t see him again for twelve hours.

 

It took John a few minutes but he finally located the rest of the team in Sam’s lab. “It worked. I saw...” 

“It worked? You saw Cam?”

A huge smile began to spread across John’s face as he glanced over at Teal’c. “Yeah, I did. Thanks to Teal’c.”

Teal’c inclined his head. “I am glad I was of some assistance, John Sheppard.”

“You were much more than that, Teal’c. Without you, I wouldn’t have seen him at all. Thank you.” John held out his hand.

Teal’c shook John’s hand. “You are welcome.”

“How is he?” Vala couldn’t resist butting in. “What did he say?”

“He looked okay.” That was the understatement of the century. It had taken all of his self-control not to lock Cam in his arms and never let him go again. “He explained to me a little bit of how it happened and how the little girl had saved him.” John turned towards Sam. “The little girl’s name is Toma by the way and if he hadn’t been holding her hand when the eclipse hit Cam would have been lost.”

Sam and Vala gasped and spoke in unison. “He would have died?”

John didn’t even want to think about that much less talk about it. “I don’t know. Cam wasn’t real clear about that either.”

A sigh escaped Vala. If no one else was going to ask then she would. “Did he say anything else? Anything at all that we might find helpful?”

“No. I don’t think so. Although, just before he disappeared he said ‘Tell Sam...’ but that was it.”

Sam sat up straight. “Tell me what?”

John shrugged. “I don’t know. That was as far as he got.”

“What was he saying right before?” Sam wasn’t trying to push but the least little piece of information could prove to be the most vital.

“He said, _I’ll see you in twelve hours. But tell Sam...._.”

The room was quiet as Sam placed her elbows on the table and leaned her chin into her hands. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t make any sense of the broken message that Cam had tried to send. “Wait. Why twelve hours?””

“I don’t have any idea. Cam said something about only being in the dreaming for two hours.” He ran his hand through his hair causing it to stick up further. “Maybe it’s just a time limit or something.”

Daniel quickly leafed through the notes he had made earlier. “Or it could be to make sure that everyone didn’t spend all their time in the dreaming and forget to actually live their lives while waiting for their loved ones to come back.”

Vala nodded her head in complete understanding. “It could be hard to try and live knowing that your family, the one you loved has disappeared for a year. The urge to stay with them in that place would be overwhelming.” She looked directly at Daniel as she spoke. “I can understand why the gods would want time limits.”

“Are we any closer to figuring out how exactly to get him back?” At the look on their faces John paused. “What’s going on?”

“Sam’s finished the device.” 

“That’s good news right?” He looked around at the varying looks of worry and unease on their faces. “Okay, tell me.”

Sam took a deep breath before she began. “I’ve tried every possible scenario and every one of them has the device affecting the planet negatively. At least as far as their cycles are concerned.”

For a minute John thought about the consequences but in the end they just didn’t matter to him. Nothing mattered except Cam. “I don’t care. Do whatever it takes to get Cam back.” Usually John was for leaving a planet and its people’s way of life alone but this wasn’t the usual mission. This was about Cam. And he would do whatever he had to do in order to get Cam back.

Daniel shook his head. “It’s not that simple, John.”

“Have you told General Landry?”

Sam shook her head. “We wanted to talk to you first.”

“Then let’s tell him and see what he says.” John waited for everyone else to voice their opinions. One by one they all nodded their heads in agreement.

“He’s not going to go for it.” Vala muttered under her breath as she followed the rest of the team out of the room.

 

 

Vala’s mouth was still open in shock as she walked out of the room. “I can’t believe it. He actually went for it.”

“Not exactly, Vala.” Daniel corrected her with a smile on his face. “He said we had to clear it with the other village, Feggari, first since it will directly affect them.”

Daniel glanced over at John as they were walking towards the embarkation room. 

It wasn’t long before they found themselves back on the planet and waiting in the village for Teal’c to finish his meeting with the Elder. 

“I wish I knew what the hell was going on.” John muttered under his breath. “I hate waiting.”

“Well, you hide it really well.” Vala couldn’t help being sarcastic. She wasn’t a fan of waiting either.

John turned around to face her. “I...”

Sam quickly interrupted. “She was only teasing, John. Weren’t you, Vala?”

Vala flashed him a grin. “Of course. I...”

But Teal’c returned before she could finish what she was saying. 

“What did the Elder say?” They all asked in unison.

“He said we could try but not to be disappointed when it didn’t work.” Teal’c looked down at Sam. “Apparently, they believe that whatever their gods have done it is foolproof and tamperproof even by us outsiders.”

A collective sigh of relief went through them all as they made their way back to where Ilios stood before the disappearance. Although, no one would admit they had all been worried that the Feggari Elder wouldn’t agree to let them try.

As soon as they were in the village parameters Sam knelt down on the ground and went to work setting up the device to the Naquadah Generator. She quickly opened the computer and began to run the program. She glanced over at John, who looked as nervous as he possibly could be. “If this is going to work it should only take a few minutes.”

They all waited with baited breath sure any second they would see Cam and the village appear before their very eyes. 

After a few minutes, Teal’c glanced at Sam. “Is something wrong, Colonel Carter?”

“I don’t know, Teal’c.” She scrolled through the data. “The device is working. It’s just not....”

“Working.” Daniel supplied oh so not helpfully.

Sam shot him a look. “Okay, this doesn’t make any sense. I’m going to cut the power, check everything out, then reboot and try it again.” She looked up to see John watching her with an anxious yet hopeful look on his face. Almost as if he was trying to tell her that she was holding his life in her hands but that he had faith in her.

After a few minutes of trying Sam sat back on her heels and sighed in frustration. She just didn’t understand. By all accounts it should have worked. But it wasn’t. Despite everything she had tried nothing worked. As crazy as it sounded it was as if something was protecting the sun and keeping her from tampering with it. But the scan didn’t show anything tangible.

“You were told it wouldn’t work.” A man from the Feggari village spoke with something close to amusement in his voice as he walked up to them. “We are sorry but there is nothing you can do to bring Ilios back before that village has spent its time away.”

Daniel turned to face the large man. “You understand, we had to try.”

The man inclined his head. “That is why the Elder gave you permission. He is very wise. He knew you would not believe us if we had just simply told you it wouldn’t work. He knew you had to witness this for yourselves. We are sorry for your temporary loss but this is the way it has been for a long time and it is the way it must be now.” Without another word the man turned around and walked back in the direction he had come.

Vala’s dark hair whipped around her shoulders as she turned to face Sam. “What do we do? Can’t we try anything else.” She cringed at the look on Sam’s face. There was nothing else left for them to try.

“We go back home.” As much as it pained him to say it, John knew they didn’t have any other choice. “There’s nothing else we can do here.”

“I’m sorry, John.” Sam whispered quietly.

John could only shake his head. He couldn’t think about it now.

Vala couldn’t believe it. They were just going to give up? That didn’t sound like them. “So because of a little girl’s crush on Cam he is stuck for a whole...” Vala began only to be interrupted by John.

“That little girl saved his life. If Cam hadn’t been anchored with anyone from the village he would’ve been lost. I don’t know if he would have died but I do know that I wouldn’t know anything. But at least now I can see him and talk to him even if it is only in my dreams.” John lowered his voice until the last part was almost a whisper. He didn’t say another word, he couldn’t. He didn’t want anyone to know that his world had just crashed in upon him. Some would think he should just be grateful that he could see and talk with Cam and he was extremely grateful. He would thank every deity he could think of every day for the next year for that small mercy. But that still didn’t stop him from missing Cam. He turned and began to walk back towards the Stargate.

 

 

It had only taken John moments after their return to the base for him to find his way back to in the dreaming. He had to tell Cam what had happened. 

Cam was waiting for him the minute he entered the dream state. “Hi.”

“Hi.” John’s voice was so low it was barely audible.

“What’s wrong, John?”

John began to pace. The dirt kicked up by his shoes spun around his heels in a small dust cloud. “I don’t know how to tell you this. I wish to all that is holy that I didn’t have to tell you this at all. But...”

Before he could finish Cam interrupted. He already knew what John was trying to say. “Sam’s idea didn’t work, did it?”

John stopped and slowly shook his head.

Cam walked closer to John. “That’s what I was trying to get you to tell Sam earlier. The villagers say that the gods made sure that the sun and the moon can’t be tampered with by placing some kind of protective, I’m not sure if it’s a spell, a program or an actual covering, around them.”

A sad sigh escaped John and lingered around them. “Whatever it is it’s foolproof.”

“It’s okay, John.”

John’s mouth hung open. There was a lot of things he could say about this but okay wasn’t one of them. “No, Cam. It isn’t okay. You’re going to be stuck here for a year!” He blinked furiously at the tears that tried to form in his eyes. “And no matter how hard I try or what I do... I can’t save you.” He sank slowly to the ground. 

“I know.” Cam voice was as soft as baby’s breath as he sat down beside John. He slid closer until their thighs touched. 

“What am I supposed to do for a whole year without you?”

A tiny smile crossed Cam’s face. “You do what you were doing before you met me. You live your life, you do your job and then when you miss me you visit me here.”

“I already miss you.” John’s voice was husky with emotion. “With the way my luck is running I probably won’t be able to get here from the Pegasus Galaxy.” John muttered under his breath.

Cam couldn’t stop his smile from widening. “Then you would just have to transfer back to Earth and work with my team until I can return, won’t you?”

For a brief moment John wondered if he could give up his life in the Pegasus Galaxy and move back to Earth. But he only had to think about it for a moment. That’s all it took. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Cam. Just to be near him. “Sounds like a plan.”

“The best one we got under the circumstances.” Cam laid his hand on John’s thigh and gently squeezed. 

John leaned his head to the side as he stared into Cam’s blue eyes. The man had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen, they were eyes that he could get lost in. “I’m sorry, Cam.” John whispered as Cam began to lean in towards him.

“Don’t be.” Cam’s breath teased John’s lips. “Maybe it’s not much but at least we can still be together while we wait.”

John brought his hands to either side of Cam’s face. “It’s everything.” He whispered just before their lips touched.

Their mouths lingered together as if they were loath to be separated even for a moment much less any longer. Finally Cam pulled back, breaking the connection. “I’ll see you in twelve hours.” Cam whispered before he disappeared.

 

 

After John had arrived back on Atlantis the year dragged by slowly. At times John thought he would go absolutely insane from waiting but then he would quickly remember that Cam was waiting for him in the dreaming every twelve hours and he would be okay at least for another day. It was probably a good thing the gods had put the time limit that one could spend there. John had no doubt in his mind he would have spent every moment of his life for that year with Cam in the dreaming.

 

The day he had been waiting a year for finally dawned bright and beautiful. He couldn’t help but notice that the sky over Atlantis was the exact color blue of Cam’s eyes. 

“All ready to go?”

John turned to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway watching him. “Yeah, I’m leaving now. According to Sam, we should arrive on the planet at almost the exact moment Ilios will reappear.”

“Thank goodness.” Elizabeth muttered under her breath. Not that John had been completely unbearable but seeing him so hurt just wasn’t something she wanted to see ever again.

“I wasn’t that bad, was I?”

She quickly shook her head. “No. Absolutely not. I’m just happy for you. I know how hard this has been on you, on both of you.”

John nodded his head but didn’t say anything. There was no way she could possibly know how hard it had been, or what he had gone through. 

A smile began to form on John’s face and for the first time in a long time it finally reached his eyes. “I’ll be back as...”

Elizabeth spoke up before he could finish. “I want you to take a couple of weeks off. Go and be with Cam. You deserve it. You both do.”

John didn’t know what to say. He had only planned on staying for just a couple of days just to be sure Cam wouldn’t disappear on him again. “Thank you.” He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before he walked around her and headed for the Stargate. He couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face or the slight skip out of his step as he disappeared into the event horizon.

 

Within moments he was back on Earth and walking into the disembarkation room. 

“Colonel Sheppard, it’s good to see you again.”

John looked up and nodded at General Landry. “You too, Sir.”

Sam, Vala, Daniel and Teal’c were all there waiting for his arrival. “Are you ready?”

The smile, the one he had worn all day, still hadn’t quite disappeared from his face as he nodded. He had never been more ready for anything in his life. “Let’s go get Cam.”

 

No one was there to meet them as they stepped through the stargate but they hadn’t been expecting anyone either. Daniel had explained to them the village of Feggari would be busy all day with the preparation for their village to spend its time away. By midnight their village and all of its inhabitants would disappear just as Ilios had done.

“How much longer?”

Daniel glanced down at his watch. “Ilios should be back any second.”

John had tried to be the epitome of decorum but the thought of being this close to Cam’s return was more than he could take. Without saying a word John hastened his step. He planned to be there the minute the village appeared.

He looked around at the spot where the village was supposed to be. John turned to look at Sam over his shoulder. “Why isn’t it here yet?” 

Sam shook her head. “Give it a ....”

“John, look.” Vala pointed to something beginning to shimmer in the very center. “It’s back.”

A huge smile began to spread across his face as he turned around to see the village finally reappearing before his very eyes.

A few short minutes later and Ilios was back. It looked as if it had never went away. Daniel, Vala, Sam and Teal’c all stared in relief as Cam walked out of the nearest building. A collective sigh of relief echoed from them all.

“Well, aren’t y’all a sight for sore eyes.” Cam yelled as he ran towards them. He engulfed Sam and Vala in a huge hug as he shook Daniel’s hand and Teal’c grasped him on the shoulder.

The smile still lingered on John’s lips as he stood back and watched as Cam was greeted by his team. 

After a few minutes Cam raised his eyes and looked directly into John’s. Without a word he walked over to John. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for the longest time. It was as if they were trying to convince themselves it was really real. That Cam was finally back..

Cam glanced over to see his team discreetly turn their backs on them and begin to walk away.

He quickly brought his attention back to John. “I missed you.” 

“And I missed you more than you will ever know. Even though we could see each other and talk to each other it.....”

“It wasn’t the same.” Cam finished for him.

John nodded his head in complete agreement as he pulled Cam into his arms, his gaze lingered on Cam’s full lips before he began to pull Cam closer to him.

Cam sighed softly as their lips touched. Finally, he was home.


End file.
